


Desperate

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Dom Cain, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Dean test out how long Dean can hold out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Cain watches with that infuriating sense of calm, that too-cool facade that so often gets under Dean’s skin. Dean’s squirming, the chains holding his hands above his head rattling against the wall as he shifts. He can’t quite get enough slack to bend his knees the way instinct is screaming at him to, but he nearly topples over when he draws up one leg in an attempt to rein in the pressure on his bladder. It jars his body when he catches himself and he gives a tiny choked sound at the tiny little blurt of wetness his cock gives at the motion. 

 

Dean shivers as it spreads, warm at first but cooling quickly as it soaks into the fabric of his boxers. He can feel the weight of Cain’s gaze on his crotch, flicking up to his face and there’s no stopping the blush that flares up. Cold wetness over his cock makes him twitch, hips jerking as another pulse spills forward. He chokes on a whimper when his bladder finally lets go, the hot stream capped by his underwear and running in rivulets down his thighs. It pools around his feet and Dean finds himself clenching his eyes shut to block out the sight. 

 

Even when he’s finally empty, his groin aches from having held it too long. He’s wet and messy and there are hot tears prickling behind his eyelids from the sense of shame that he can’t shove back. Gentle hands creep under the waistband of his boxers, Cain managing to sneak close while Dean is lost in his own head. Carefully, they’re tugged down and off his feet, Cain bracing him up to pull them off. 

 

When Cain unlocks the cuffs around Dean’s wrists, Dean realizes that he’s trembling, hands shaky as he steadies himself against Cain’s chest. He dries his feet on the cloth thrown down in front of him, just beyond the edge of the puddle of piss. Cold air swishes between his legs as he walks and his thighs stick together as they start to dry. Cain leads him to the shower, turns the water on hot just the way Dean likes. 

 

Dean allows himself to be moved to and fro, Cain scrubbing his skin clean with sure hands. The older man pins him against his chest, back to front, teasing fingers over his hips and over the tender place where his bladder still aches faintly. He pushes there a little harder and Dean groans when his belly spasms, reviving the sensation of needing to pee even though he’s sure there’s nothing left in there. 

 

Cain towels him off, ruffling his hair in a manner that . Dean crawls readily into Cain’s lap when the older man leans up against the headboard of their bed, wrapping his arms around Cain’s neck and dropping his forehead down to his shoulder. His trembling starts back up when the other man fondles his cock, squeezing the soft length and reaching down further to do the same to his balls. It makes him ache, twinging back up into his belly. He doesn’t beg, doesn’t do anything but moan softly, no matter how slow Cain strokes him; he’s learned by now that if he behaves, he will get what he wants. 

 

“Cain,” he breathes softly, seeking the permission he always has to ask for, and he can feel the low laugh in the other man’s chest. 

 

“Yes. Go ahead.” 

 

With a soft little groan, Dean comes, hips twitching ever so slightly as he spills into Cain’s waiting fist, the stronger spurts splashing over the man’s belly. Cain mops up the mess with a waiting rag, tossing it into the nearby hamper and wrapping Dean up tight in his arms as he comes down. 


End file.
